It's that time of year
by HaxeOrdinary
Summary: Complete. A happy little holiday story, somewhat a continuation from "Above this roof...". Lots of character pairings but mainly SydWeiss. Somewhat of an alternate reality with a lot of the same events from the past. Enjoy, R&R.
1. Park

Disclaimer: Still don't own Alias or the characters and any similarities between plots and real life events are purely coincidental.

Author's note: I'm suffering from a big case of writer's block. So, sorry if this is a tad rough at first. BUT, I think I have a great ending in store so stay tuned!!

Sydney watched the rambunctious, little boy chase the girl with sun-kissed chestnut hair, rosy cheeks, and a mile-wide smile. He was a spunky little sprite of a child, a handful for sure, but something about him reminded him of Eric and that made her love him to bits.

"I'm gonna catch you Charlie! And when I do, I'm gonna make you pay!" He yelled between fits of giggles and heavy breathes. Sydney had been watching them for quite a few minutes, the boy chanting the same lines over and over, and he had yet to catch her.

"You can try Alexander, but you won't catch me!" She giggled back.

"Oh, you wait little girl," Sydney whispered, "one day, you'll realize how sweet and wonderful he really is. Just like my grown up version."

"Hey sweet thang," he cooed, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Been waiting long?"

"Not at all. I was just watching the kids play." She pointed to the little ones as he came around and sat beside her. Dropping her head on his shoulder she whined, "I want one."

"Really? Which one? Not like that boy, right?"

"One of each. And especially like the boy. He reminds me of you."

"So, you and me parents, hunh?" He inquired, dropping his arm around her shoulders. "That sounds like a great plan to me."

&&&

He had grown accustomed to walking up to their private moments over the months and gradually they became easier and easier to watch. He had spent that time, since he had divorced his wife, alone and it had made it all the harder to watch those around him happy. But he had overcome it. That's what you do.

With his usual, lazy walk, he wandered over to them and stopped a few feet in front of them. "How's it going?"

Eric cleared his throat and removed his arm from around Sydney just as if he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But why? Sydney was his now. But Vaughn had always been there for him and Eric valued their friendship to the end. "Hey, Vaughn. What's going on? Do you know why we're supposed to meet here?"

"Not a clue. Just what the email from Dixon said. 'Running park, 2:30,' so I'm here. Maybe he's tipping us off to an official inquiry. We'll all be hanging from nooses this time tomorrow, that sort of thing."

"I doubt if that's the, uh, case, uh, Agent Vaughn," Marshall began as he walked towards them, "because why would I be here? I mean, without me, let's face it, the office would be outta luck. That is, of course, if you were being serious which, now that I think about it, you were probably just joking so, in that case, I'll just stop talking."

"I don't think that's a possibility from you, Marshall," Weiss commented, "and we wouldn't have you any other way."

Jack cleared his throat, letting his presence be known to the group. Sydney promptly stood and turned to face him. Even after the years, after all they had been through, she still felt a chill run through her bones sometimes when he came near. Antoinette was with him which was pretty much how Sydney found him nowadays. Antoinette wasn't Antoinette anymore, though. She now went by Marie Valente: an analyst for the government and never married. Antoinette Montague died in a plane crash on her way to the states.

"Hey, dad. Can you guys come over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, Sydney," Antoinette responded in her accented English, "we'd love to. Will 'Airic be joining us?"

Eric spoke up, hoping to squelch Vaughn's overhearing. "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it."

But Vaughn was too occupied with something, or rather someone, else to care what plans Sydney and Eric were making.

"Well, well, it's good to see her smile," Vaughn muttered as Nadia walked towards them. She offered a genuine smile at each of them and rested her eyes on Vaughn. Vaughn easily stared back and nodded at her. "Hey Santos."

"Michael. What's going on?"

"I believe I can answer that question," Dixon said as he joined the assembly. The group tightened around their leader and waited for an explanation. "Here we are. The original crew. Plus, of course, some well placed additions over the years. We've been through a lot. More than anyone else in the office could ever dream of."

After a moment's pause, Sydney asked, "did you bring us all the way out here to tell us this? We could've done this in a conference room."

Dixon chuckled, "I know. But there's more. I wanted to invite you all to my house for a little holiday get together. Not formal; just a few friends hanging out. No one else in the office needs to know. Can't have it looking like I'm playing favorites."

"Right. Like they probably haven't already figured it out. It is an intelligence office, after all," Eric joked, and realizing Dixon was not amused he said. "Sounds good. When?"

"Friday after next. Around seven."


	2. snowballs

Vaughn had noticed a big difference in a lot of things lately, but specifically Sydney. She seemed to have a new life to her and it infected everyone around her. The girl had had a rough life, that much was true, but thankfully her good deeds had granted her just as much good karma. Her parents fluctuated between one being good the other… not so good and they kept each other in balance. Then she found out about her crazy relation to Sark, her brother no less, but not too long after discovered she had a good sister, Nadia. But perhaps the greatest balance was in finding Eric. She hadn't had the best of luck with guys. They had all ended up dieing, or married, but then she found Eric. Eric was her match and Vaughn knew that. It was fine and it wasn't just something he was telling himself.

He caught himself watching her from across the room often. Not because he still loved her in that way, but because he envied how she had found the balance that he so desperately wanted. Maybe, one day, he'd discover her secret.

But now, he was content watching Sydney and Nadia giggle about someting discretely at her desk. Nadia had brought a new spirit that the office had never had and Vaughn liked it. He couldn't quite figure out why he liked it so much however he was willing to find out.

As if sensing his thoughts, Nadia looked up and smiled at him. He grinned back and she promptly walked over to him.

"Michael, you busy?"

Gesturing to the mounds of work on his desk, he shrugged, "not really. What's up?"

Holding out a mug, she jostled it in front of him. "Pick a name."

"For?"

"Gift exchange for, er, Friday night."

"He said nothing formal."

"I know. But this is my first big to-do with Syd and you guys so I want to make it special."

"I'm game," he said as he fished for a slip of paper. He rubbed his thumb across the name and sighed. It was appropriate to pull his name out of all of them. Why not the one with whom he had the most history? Eric.

"Ewh, who'd you get? Is that going to be alright?"

"Of course it is. Now, go spread the wealth, Santos."

She grinned from ear to ear and shuffled over to Eric who was on the phone. "Bien, bien. Okay. Ciao. Nadia."

"Hola Enrique. Como estas?"

"Bueno. El trabajo me mata. Y tu?"

"Groovy. But I need you to do something for me. Pick a slip for secret Santa?"

"Alright and I see that Dixon's little get-together has snowballed," he grinned, dipping his finger into the mug and sliding a piece of paper out. Sydney. "Oh, I think I can definitely find a gift for this person."

"Wonderful. And as for the snowball comment, ah bien. Oh, there goes Marshal. Marshal, Marshal!" Eric laughed as he watched her go, bringing his line of sight to rest on Vaughn. Vaughn offered a half grin and held up his slip of paper in a mocktoast before going back to work.

Later that day and much into the night, Vaughn finally finished the mounds of work on his desk. He didn't know what was more taxing- missions or reports- but he knew he didn't have to worry about it for a blessed eight hours so it didn't matter.

It wasn't until he turned off his desk lamp that he realized that someone else was in the office. It was Nadia.

"Hey Santos. Working late?"

"Yeah. My little escapades this afternoon put me behind. Isn't a big deal though."

"Do you want me to stay and help?"

"No. Thanks though, Michael. You're awfully nice."

"I try. See ya tomorrow Santos. Buenas Noches."

"G'Night." Nadia watched his receding back until it vanished around the corner. She had given up a lot to come work in California but being with the people in the office made up for any inconveniences.

Especially certain people.


	3. the hunt

Vaughn pushed a pea around on his plate as he listened to Nadia and Marshal talk about one of her many mission that she had been on before she came to the Agency. Normally, he would have been just as riveted as Marshal, but for some reason he couldn't keep his mind still. One of the recurring themes that ran through his head was his friendship with Weiss.

To say it had been on the rocks lately would have been an understatement. Even though he had accepted his two best friends' new relationship, it was hard to believe that the man who used to preach protocol to him was now breaking protocol. It didn't matter though. He was moving on and hopefully his gift to Eric would prove it.

Eric was his longest and truest friend. When Vaughn came to the office in California, he was feeling like the proverbial lost ball in high weeds. Needless to say, it was taking all of his training to remain calm looking as he sat in his small cubicle.

He hadn't been there long before the man in the box next to him stuck his head up over the partial wall.

"Life and death question man."

Vaughn tensed and uttered an okay, wondering what third-world country they were going to have to save or what bomb they'd have to defuse.

"Which 'Indiana Jones' movie is your favorite," he said, trying to keep a straight face. He averted his gaze to his hands where he was shuffling through a deck of cards. "And if you say 'Temple of Dome' I'm a gonna take out my government issued gun and shoot a hole through your computer.

Instantly, Michael relaxed and laced his fingers behind his head. "Well, 'Raiders' is an excellent movie. The special effects are optimal for the time. But I'd have to say 'Last Crusade' is the best hands down. Connery and Ford make the perfect team."

"As I'm sure we will too. Eric Weiss." He switched half of the deck to his left head and extended his right to shake Michael's.

"Vaughn. What's with the cards?"

"Something to keep me busy. It's not really working. I'm thinking about moving on to something more difficult."

"Like what? A yo-yo?"

"Hey now, that sounds like a plan."

"Right." Vaughn was pulled out of his memory as he realized that Nadia was talking to him. "You're going to give me a ride to Dixon's, right?"

"Of course. But, right now, I've got to go see if they've delivered the gift I got for… someone."

"Oh right. See you Michael." She watched him leave, something she'd gotten use to over the months. "Marshal, what are you getting for Michael?"

"What? Uh, how do you know I got Agent Vaughn? I could have pulled anyone's name, including my own. That leaves a one in eight chance of it being Vaughn or, if you prefer, a 12.5 chance. But then, people picked names before me, probably Sydney, and if I'm not mistaken, which I usually am not, I'd say Vaughn pulled one and you and Agent Weiss since that's where you were coming from when you called out to me. So what makes you think I pulled his name?"

"Did you?"

"Um, yes. I was going to give him this prototype organizer that I put together in my spare time while I was watching Mitchell. Not that I was neglecting him, just, you know, I had to keep bust because babies don't do much."

"Got it. But I think I might have something he wants more," she reached into a file she had beside her plate and pulled out an envelope. "I hope you don't mind."

"Hockey tickets? Well, I guess I can give them in addition to my gift but I think he'll like mine better."

Laughing, Nadia replied, "I'm sure. Now I just have to figure out what to give Jack."


	4. a mission for Sydney

"Can I come pick it up later today?" Sydney asked quietly of the person on the other end of the phone. "No, no. One o'clock will be fine. See you then."

Jack walked up as she was hanging up and took a seat on the corner of the desk. "Important business?"

"Sort of," Sydney replied, looking around. "I'm finalizing the details on Nadia's gift. I found a first edition copy of "Peter Pan." It's her version of my "Alice in Wonderland." Mom apparently… it doesn't matter. What's up?"

"Dixon's gift will be arriving on the red-eye tonight. I unfortunately have to fly to Washington and won't be able to pick--."

"Yeah, it won't be a problem for me to run to the airport tonight. Do you think he suspects that it's you or what you've gotten him?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and whispered, "I haven't learned to be the best secret keeper over the years to waste telling one about a gift for Dixon. He doesn't suspect."

"Right." Sydney tried to enjoy the little bit of humor her father was sharing with her, after all it happened as often as a blue moon but something about the fact that he was a self proclaimed secret keeper made the hair on her neck stand on end.

She didn't have too much time to think about it due to the fact that Dixon was calling to her from his office doorway for her to come see him.

Complying, she hurried over to the office and stood in the doorway. "What do you need me to do?"

"Come in and close the door please."

This was serious. Was he going to send her on a mission for the first Christmas she and Eric were together?

"I need you," he began, steepling his fingers, "to tell me the history of Antoinette and Jack. I pulled her name and I'm coming up with nothing."

"Ah, so Nadia got to you to, hunh?"

"Yep. And I know I can trust you not to tell anyone that I pulled her name. So do you have anything?"

Sydney thought for a moment and furrowed her brow, "dad was on a mission in San Paolo or Belize or somewhere trying to negotiate a deal with a man who dealt diamonds and a man who dealt arms. Antoinette was the daughter of the diamond broker and came to the meeting. When dad saw her, he fell instantly in love with her. And she did too, apparently. I'm a little unclear about what happened next but he took her away from there and brought her to America. But she disappeared after a few months and dad was lost without her. Then mom came into the picture and the rest is my disturbing history."

"I got nothing from that. Can you think of anything?"

"Dixon, we're as close as can be. Have I ever let you down?"


	5. mistletoe

Sydney opened the door to find Eric leaning against the doorframe. "Merry Christmas Eve, Agent Bristow."

She pecked his cheek and smiled, "you too. Come on in. I still have some wrapping to do."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Pointing up, he directed Sydney's gaze to the top of the doorway where he had hung a thing of mistletoe. "Hokey, maybe. But I think I'm entitled. Can't leave the door if ya don't."

"Oh, definitely. Come here." Pulling him in by the shirt collar, she kissed him for the longest moment. "Happy?"

"Completely."

Kicking the door closed behind him, Eric took off his jacket and threw it over the back of Sydney's couch, being careful to not let his gift to her fall out of the pocket.

"By the way, whose name did you pull in the gift exchange?"

Now, Eric knowing Sydney, he knew that that was a loaded question. If he refused to answer, she would know he had pulled her name and she wasn't too good at staying calm when she knew a secret was coming her way. So, he figured he would have to lie. The problem was, if he said the wrong name she would know he was lying and he'd be back at square one. "I got Carrie."

"Carrie? Her name was in the pot? She's still in England working. How are you supposed to get her gift to her?"

"I guess I'll just give it to Marshal. It's no big deal. I just got her a book she's been talking about."

"Speaking of books, look at what I got for Nadia," Sydney gushed as she handed Eric the near-mint "Peter Pan."

"Wow, that's almost as good as the 'Alice' I got you."

"Nothing is as good as that. Just let me drop this in a bag and we'll go."

"What's that?" He asked pointing to an elaborately wrapped present on the table.

"That's Dixon's present to Monte. Antoinette will love it."

Suddenly, something else caught Eric's eye. Turning, only questions came to mind.

"Isn't that--?"

"Yes, it is."

"How on earth--?"

"I've learned that asking questions isn't always a good thing. Dad put it all together."

"Well then, let's go because I can't wait to see the expressions on people's faces."


	6. good things come to those who wait

Sydney and Eric were the last to arrive to the party. Soft Christmas carols were playing in the background and Jack's laugh could be heard over all else. It was good to have everyone safe and in one place, relaxing, for a change.

Nadia came out of her whispering state with Michael long enough to realize that they had arrived. Excited, she hurried over to Sydney, took her coat and gave both a long hug. "Tonight is going to be so great! You should have been here earlier. Michael was telling all sorts of stories on you guys."

Sydney held her sister out at arm's length and studied her. Finally, she breathed, "Oh. Now I get it."

"Get what? Ah, it doesn't matter! We've must do presents!"

Everyone was in such great spirits; the night could only get better.

"Nad, who's first?" Sydney asked, taking the arm of Eric's chair.

"Um, I'll go first. Jack, I pulled your name."

"Well, I must say that I don't envy you having pulled my name, but thank you." Taking the small package from her, Jack pulled off the paper, revealing a glass figurine of a woman dancing.

"Jonathan," Antoinette gasped with noticeable tears forming in her eyes, "that is the glass figure that you gave me the night we left Belize. And I left for you the night I left. Nadia, how did you get this?"

"It was in mother's things and she gave it to me telling me the story of your relationship. Of course, it was only until I met you that I realized the story was true."

"Thank you, Nadia. This means a great deal to me. Us."

"Of course."

Sydney slipped the package she had wrapped for Dixon to him which he promptly handed to Antoinette. Saying that it was the perfect time to open it, Monte excitedly slid off the lid and pulled the tissue apart. Inside was a locket, tarnished a bit with age, and in the shape of a star.

Jack spoke softly, "The locket she left around the figure. How did you get that?"

Clearing his throat, Dixon replied, "An angel got it to me."

Jack immediately turned to Sydney and offered a heartfelt smile.

The gadget that Marshal gave to Vaughn was well liked but the tickets were the bigger hit. Vaughn mouthed a thank you to Nadia who beamed back at him, acknowledging her hand in the present.

Equally liked was the gizmo that Antoinette gave to Marshal. "I pinched that from my 'old job' before I left. Jonathan told me about a plate that you created that reflected the carpet below it, on a toy car I do believe, so it wouldn't be seen. This is the next grade of that. It reads the ground coming up so there is no lapse in the image reading."

Marshal, for once in his life, was at a loss for words. He showed it to Mitchell who immediately wanted to put it in his mouth and Marshal pulled it back to his chest, causing everyone to laugh.

Vaughn went next. "Weiss, you and I go way back. And I never want to lose that." Handing him a gift bag, Vaughn offered his half-grin.

Eric reached in and pulled out a movie. "A signed copy of 'Last Crusade?'"

"Read it."

"'From one perfect team to another.' Man, I don't know what to say."

"We're good then?"

"Always."

Breaking the almost awkward moment, Nadia declared, "Okay, it's my turn."

Sydney explained that her gift had two parts and after Nadia opened the book, she claimed she couldn't want anything else.

"Nonsense. Vaughn, could you help me bring it in?"

Vaughn followed her into the hallway and watched her hang something up. "Stand here, okay?"

"Sydney, what are you doing?"

"It's about time that someone did this. You deserve to be happy and I know who can make you happy." She called to her sister who promptly came to them. "Enjoy."

Nadia watched her sister leave and turned back to Vaughn. "What's going on?"

He pointed to the archway above them and smiled. They both looked up at the mistletoe and then back at each other.

"I think it took me liking Sydney long ago for me to realize how much more I like you now. Sydney was lacking something that you've definitely got."

"Michael, I don't know. Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, for that very reason."

"What reason?"

"You always call me 'Michael.' And then there's that cute way about you. So get over here and get me out from under this mistletoe." Vaughn held his arms out wide and welcomed Nadia getting closer. Finally, the two kissed their first kiss, realizing what they had been missing not being together. When they finally parted, Vaughn whispered, "I think I found it. That thing that Weiss and Syd have."

Nadia smiled and pulled him back into the party where they found Eric poised to speak. They watched him turn to Sydney and reach into his pocket. What else but a ring would be the perfect gift from Eric to Sydney? Thrilled, Sydney let Eric slip the ring on her finger and they kissed as everyone applauded.

The cheers finally subsided and the room settled in holiday cheer. Sydney and Eric eagerly looked at Jack who took his cue. "Well, I do believe it is my turn to give a gift. Dixon, my present is to you."

"Well, it's about time. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't get a present at my own party."

"No,no. The only problem was that it was too big to wrap and it's out on the porch."

"I can't imagine what it would be," he said as he hurried over to the door. The gang turned to watch him open the front door where his gift was standing.

"Merry Christmas, Marcus," she said, stepping into the room.

"Diane? But, it can't be."

"But it is. Jack found me a few weeks ago in Canada and said it would be safe for me to come. And now I'm here. To stay. Oh how I've missed you!" She cried, falling into his arms.

_Yes, it was true. Jack had found the love of Dixon's life, not lost as everyone believed for so long after the car bomb. For there is something special that happens in the world of Sydney Bristow, that no one ever really dies, they just vanish until it's time for them to reappear. It was definitely a magically time of year for the clan: everyone happy, home, and with the person they loved. Good things do come to those who wait and the crew had certainly done there fair share of waiting to find true happiness. _

The end.


End file.
